PIPBOY.MSG (Fallout 2)
trough many incarnations. It was} {13003}{}{designed by Leonard Boyarsky, Jason Anderson, Feargus} {13004}{}{Urquhart, and Chris Avellone. Scott Everts built the} {13005}{}{maps, and the brave men who scripted this architectural} {13006}{}{Frankenstein were Rob Hertenstein III and Dan Spitzley.} {13007}{}{And finally, Eric Pribish nearly gave his life testing} {13008}{}{the monstrosity that is Vault City.} {13009}{}{**END-PAR**} {13010}{}{Chris would like to thank the following people who} {13011}{}{helped during the production of Fallout 2: Rob, Scotty,} {13012}{}{and Dan (of course), Eileen Suh, Sarah Smart, Emily} {13013}{}{Yance, Thuy Dang (who I never thank for anything),} {13014}{}{Chris Wright, and Tim Winkle.} {13015}{}{**END-PAR**} {13016}{}{Scotty would like to thank the following people: Don &} {13017}{}{Aileen Everts and Avis Andre. And thanks to Bill} {13018}{}{Bridges for all the cool Fading Suns books!} {13019}{}{**END-PAR**} {13020}{}{Dan would like to thank the following people:} {13021}{}{Split Enz for the great tunes, James Cameron for} {13022}{}{True Lies, Joe Viskocil for his kick-ass explosions,} {13023}{}{Chong's at Triangle Square for keeping me fed, Carlos} {13024}{}{Kotkin for finally taking the plunge (you'll be seeing} {13025}{}{the premiere of his first feature film any day now),} {13026}{}{Jon Land for the entertainingly unlikely Blaine} {13027}{}{McCracken novels, Red Dwarf for laughs, and finally,} {13028}{}{as always, Mom and Dad for bein' cool.} {13029}{}{**END-PAR**} {13030}{}{Rob Hertenstein would like to thank the following people:} {13031}{}{Becky Warner (still trying to keep me out of trouble),} {13032}{}{Billie Ryder (for keeping me sane throughout this} {13033}{}{project), Little Ryder (who is supposed to arrive at} {13034}{}{the same time this game does), and Nicole Roman (for} {13035}{}{being there).} {13036}{}{**END-PAR**} {13037}{}{Eric Pribish would like to thank the following people:} {13038}{}{Tommy Hood, Jr., Joe Isip and Julio Mata for not} {13039}{}{disowning me when I had to ditch out on D&D. To my old} {13040}{}{friends Brad and Dave Carnes for keeping in touch} {13041}{}{(all these years). Lastly, but most important, I would} {13042}{}{like to thank my loving girlfriend Rhonda Lauffer for} {13043}{}{understanding all the long nights and weekends when} {13044}{}{work took me away and for always being there for me} {13045}{}{when I came home.} {13046}{}{**END-PAR**} {13047}{}{As a reward for defeating the Enclave, Chris, Scotty,} {13048}{}{Rob, Dan, and Eric would like to take this opportunity} {13049}{}{to tell you to go to the computer terminal in the upper} {13050}{}{left corner of this level and use it.} {13051}{}{**END-PAR**} {13052}{}{Congratulations on saving the world. And thanks again} {13053}{}{for playing Fallout 2.} {13054}{}{**END-DISK**} {14000}{}{VAULT CITY NORTHERN CALIFORNIA TRAVEL LOG} {14001}{}{**END-PAR**} {14002}{}{WARNING: If Vault Citizens find it necessary to travel} {14003}{}{outside of Vault City, they should keep the following} {14004}{}{list of items on their person:} {14005}{}{} {14006}{}{1. A supply of pre-packaged Vault City-issue rations.} {14007}{}{ Never eat any food offered by an Outsider, as you} {14008}{}{ introduce bacteria or radioactive particles into} {14009}{}{ your system!} {14010}{}{} {14011}{}{2. A geiger counter. Always be certain to monitor} {14012}{}{ ambient radiation levels wherever you travel!} {14013}{}{} {14014}{}{3. At least two stim-packs at all times. The slightest} {14015}{}{ cut or nick could introduce harmful bacteria into} {14016}{}{ your system!} {14017}{}{**END-PAR**} {14018}{}{REDDING: Small mining community located west of Vault} {14019}{}{City. Redding trades gold ore for medical supplies} {14020}{}{from Vault City. All Vault Citizens are encouraged} {14021}{}{to exercise extreme caution when travelling inside} {14022}{}{Redding, as the provincial miners are not strongly} {14023}{}{governed.} {14024}{}{} {14025}{}{POPULATION: A census is unavailable, but Redding is} {14026}{}{believed to have hundreds of residents.} {14027}{}{GOVERNMENT: Mayor and town council.} {14028}{}{BACKGROUND RADIATION COUNT: Current readings are} {14029}{}{unavailable.} {14030}{}{MUTATION RATE: Unknown, believed low.} {14031}{}{**END-PAR**} {14032}{}{NEW RENO: City southwest of Vault City. Trades gold} {14033}{}{ore for medical supplies from Vault City. Reno} {14034}{}{suffered little structural damage during the war} {14035}{}{(though looting and property damage have taken their} {14036}{}{toll), so many streets and buildings remain intact.} {14037}{}{Warning! There is no central government and no law} {14038}{}{enforcement. Gambling, prostitution, and drug use} {14039}{}{are rampant. Vault Citizens are warned to avoid New} {14040}{}{Reno at ALL costs!} {14041}{}{} {14042}{}{POPULATION: No current census, but believed to be} {14043}{}{several thousand..."people."} {14044}{}{GOVERNMENT: New Reno presently exists in a state of} {14045}{}{near-anarchy. According to reports, several "crime} {14046}{}{families" have divided the city amongst themselves.} {14047}{}{BACKGROUND RADIATION COUNT: Current readings are} {14048}{}{unavailable.} {14049}{}{MUTATION RATE: Unknown, believed low.} {14050}{}{**END-PAR**} {14051}{}{NEW CALIFORNIA REPUBLIC: The territories of NCR are} {14052}{}{located far to the south of Vault City. Trades} {14053}{}{mechanical equipment, gold, and various surplus} {14054}{}{products in exchange for Vault City medical technology.} {14055}{}{NCR has recently stepped up efforts to absorb Vault} {14056}{}{City as a border territory, so Vault Citizens should} {14057}{}{exercise extreme caution when traveling to NCR.} {14058}{}{} {14059}{}{POPULATION: Though a census has been conducted, we do} {14060}{}{not have access to the figures. NCR is believed to have} {14061}{}{many tens of thousands of people.} {14062}{}{GOVERNMENT: President and a Congress.} {14063}{}{BACKGROUND RADIATION COUNT: Current readings are} {14064}{}{unavailable.} {14065}{}{MUTATION RATE: Varies amongst territories.} {14066}{}{**END-PAR**} {14067}{}{BROKEN HILLS: A mining community to the south of Vault} {14068}{}{City that mines uranium ore. The ore is traded to Vault} {14069}{}{City in exchange for medical supplies, mostly RadX and} {14070}{}{RadAway. Humans are believed to be forced to live with} {14071}{}{mutants and ghouls within the town. Due to the nature} {14072}{}{of the inhabitants and the high probability of} {14073}{}{contamination, Vault Citizens should avoid Broken Hills} {14074}{}{at ALL costs!} {14075}{}{} {14076}{}{POPULATION: No current census, bu believed to be in the} {14077}{}{hundreds of residents.} {14078}{}{GOVERNMENT: Rumor has it a MUTANT serves as the First} {14079}{}{Citizen of this community. This is extremely unlikely,} {14080}{}{as most mutants are incapable of higher reasoning. If} {14081}{}{this rumor IS true, it is another reason to avoid} {14082}{}{Broken Hills altogether.} {14083}{}{BACKGROUND RADIATION COUNT: Current readings are} {14084}{}{unavailable. Believed high.} {14085}{}{MUTATION RATE: Believed high. Broken Hills most likely} {14086}{}{has a high rate of degenerative mutations.} {14087}{}{**END-PAR**} {14088}{}{VAULT CITY: This utopia is free from crimes and other} {14089}{}{sociological ills that inflict the other communities} {14090}{}{in Northern California. It has existed independent} {14091}{}{since its emergence from Vault 8, and maintains a} {14092}{}{thriving economy based on exporting medical technology} {14093}{}{to Outsider communities in Northern California. All} {14094}{}{Citizens are encouraged to remain in Vault City} {14095}{}{whenever possible.} {14096}{}{} {14097}{}{POPULATION: Current Census 103 Citizens.} {14098}{}{GOVERNMENT: First Citizen and Council.} {14099}{}{BACKGROUND RADIATION COUNT: Files have been deleted,} {14100}{}{missing the following strings: {14101}{}{Contamination-} {14102}{}{MUTATION RATE: Files have been deleted, missing the} {14103}{}{following strings: %-} {14104}{}{**END-DISK**} {15000}{}{NEW CALIFORNIA REPUBLIC INFORMATION DISK 5} {15001}{}{**END-PAR**} {15002}{}{This disk is seems to filled with reports about NCR - } {15003}{}{monthly production totals, caravan schedules, } {15004}{}{security rosters, minutes of Congressional hearings, } {15005}{}{secret council reports, diplomatic correspondence } {15006}{}{from New Reno, Redding, and Vault City, even several } {15007}{}{weeks worth of President Tandi's appointment schedule.} {15008}{}{There's nothing here about Vault 13 or a GECK, though.} {15009}{}{All the reports are addressed to Darion and are signed} {15010}{}{"F-".} {15011}{}{**END-DISK**} {16000}{}{NEW CALIFORNIA REPUBLIC INFORMATION DISK 1} {16001}{}{**END-PAR**} {16002}{}{We're Here! Why not join us?} {16003}{}{**END-PAR**} {16004}{}{There's a wonderful future ahead - and it could be } {16005}{}{yours with the New California Republic!} {16006}{}{**END-PAR**} {16007}{}{But what is it, you want to know?} {16008}{}{**END-PAR**} {16009}{}{HOW BIG IS NCR?} {16010}{}{Founded eighty years ago, the NCR is now comprised of } {16011}{}{the states of Shady, Los Angeles, Maxson, Hub, and } {16012}{}{Dayglow. Approximately 700,000 citizens are pleased } {16013}{}{to call NCR home.} {16014}{}{**END-PAR**} {16015}{}{WHAT DOES NCR STAND FOR?} {16016}{}{The New California Republic is dedicated to bringing } {16017}{}{peace, security and justice to the people of the great} {16018}{}{west. NCR's fine police forces constantly patrol and } {16019}{}{arrest any raiders, cannibals, slaverd, and lawless } {16020}{}{mutants within the country, and the NCR army valiantly} {16021}{}{protects the borders against outside marauders. To } {16022}{}{ensure justice and liberty, all citizens have access } {16023}{}{to NCR's courts and the right to vote for a } {16024}{}{representative of their choice to sit in the Hall of } {16025}{}{Congress. In the words of President Tandi, } {16026}{}{"A safe people is a strong people."} {16027}{}{**END-PAR**} {16028}{}{WHO'S IN CHARGE HERE?} {16029}{}{NCR may be a bit different from what you're used to. } {16030}{}{There are no chieftains, town bosses, kings, or } {16031}{}{dictators here. Our leaders are elected by the people!} {16032}{}{That's right -- every state has the right to send } {16033}{}{representatives to the Hall of Congress. These } {16034}{}{representatives select the President and } {16035}{}{Vice-President to head the council and it is their } {16036}{}{advice which guides the President's decisions. For } {16037}{}{ten terms now, President Tandi has been the unanimous } {16038}{}{choice of the council, who respect her wisdom and } {16039}{}{foresight. } {16040}{}{**END-PAR**} {16041}{}{SOUNDS GREAT! HOW DO I JOIN THE NCR?} {16042}{}{All law-abiding and peaceful people, human or mutant, } {16043}{}{are eligible to become citizens of NCR. To become a } {16044}{}{citizen all you have to do is move to NCR and present } {16045}{}{your claim for immigration. After citizenship training} {16046}{}{and processing your application, you will be notified} {16047}{}{of your new status as a PC (Provisional Citizen). From} {16048}{}{there, it's only a short step to full citizenship!} {16049}{}{**END-PAR**} {16050}{}{Of course, NCR is not for everybody - slavers, } {16051}{}{unreformed mutants, known raiders, and other } {16052}{}{undesirables need not apply! } {16053}{}{**END-PAR**} {16054}{}{BUT I WHAT IF MY ENTIRE TOWN WANTS TO JOIN?} {16055}{}{Depending on where your town is located, NCR does } {16056}{}{accept petitions by villages, towns, bases, } {16057}{}{city-states, even minor kingdoms for annexation by } {16058}{}{NCR. Once the petition is accepted, NCR will grant } {16059}{}{your town territorial status. Once the needed police } {16060}{}{and army presence is established and any banditry or } {16061}{}{other lawlessness has been dealt with, your village } {16062}{}{can apply for full statehood in the NCR. It's that } {16063}{}{simple!} {16064}{}{**END-PAR**} {16065}{}{So remember - WE'RE HERE. WHY NOT JOIN US?} {16066}{}{**END-PAR**} {16067}{}{Prepared by the New California Relations Advisory Panel} {16068}{}{**END-PAR**} {16069}{}{NCRAP Pub. #A7-7893b} {16070}{}{This page was intentionally left blank.} {16071}{}{**END-DISK**} {17000}{}{First Citizen Lynette;} {17001}{}{**END-PAR**} {17002}{}{The courier has delivered the disk you sent. You were } {17003}{}{correct, of course. The information should prove most } {17004}{}{useful at the next council debate. With what you have } {17005}{}{sent me I'm certain I can hinder, if not thwart, any } {17006}{}{further attempts at an NCR/New Reno Alliance. } {17007}{}{**END-PAR**} {17008}{}{ I can only assure you that if given my way as I } {17009}{}{expect, there will be no more interference or } {17010}{}{provocation by the NCR in any of Vault City's affairs.} {17011}{}{I, for one, respect your sovereignty, and do not agree} {17012}{}{with the troublemakers who wish to deprive our } {17013}{}{innocent neighbors of their freedoms. } {17014}{}{**END-PAR**} {17015}{}{Your friend and ally,} {17016}{}{Roger Westin} {17017}{}{**END-DISK**} # State of the Nation {18000}{}{Memo: State of the Nation} {18001}{}{From: President Dick Richardson} {18002}{}{To: The People of this Great Nation} {18003}{}{Subject: The State of the Union Address} {18004}{}{**END-PAR**} {18005}{}{Fellow Americans, I have been honored to be the steward} {18006}{}{that will take the American people back to the mainland} {18007}{}{to reclaim the United States for its own citizens. We } {18008}{}{will be the first generation free of the mutant threat } {18009}{}{in over one hundred years.} {18010}{}{**END-PAR**} {18011}{}{It's been a long wait, and the work that has made this } {18012}{}{possible has been difficult. At times it seemed } {18013}{}{impossible, however through the brave and tireless } {18014}{}{efforts of our own head of the Chemical Corps, Dr. } {18015}{}{Charles Curling, the hour of our salvation is now at } {18016}{}{hand.} {18017}{}{**END-PAR**} {18018}{}{Brave, steadfast, blah, blah, blah. Jeez, does anyone } {18019}{}{really listen to this stuff?} {18020}{}{**END-PAR**} {18021}{}{--Notes to self-} {18022}{}{1) Go on like this for a bit to cover Curling's project.} {18023}{}{2) Tell everyone how steadfast, etc., they are} {18024}{}{ Yadda, yadda, yadda} {18025}{}{**END-PAR**} {18026}{}{Be sure to make a plug for reelection.} {18027}{}{**END-PAR**} {18028}{}{Remember NOT to hug my intern on the way down from the} {18029}{}{podium.} {18030}{}{**END-PAR**} {18031}{}{Important: Finish writing this soon. We'll be able to } {18032}{}{gas those damn mutants any week now if Curling's report} {18033}{}{is correct.} {18034}{}{**END-DISK**} # Word List {19000}{}{Memo: Word List} {19001}{}{From: Vice-President Daniel Bird} {19002}{}{To: Me} {19003}{}{Subject: My Word List} {19004}{}{**END-PAR**} {19005}{}{Difficult Words:} {19006}{}{--------------------} {19007}{}{Potato} {19008}{}{Tomato} {19009}{}{Psycho} {19010}{}{California} {19011}{}{To be prepared} {19012}{}{Verbosity} {19013}{}{Inarticulate} {19014}{}{Subtle} {19015}{}{**END-PAR**} {19016}{}{Words to Change:} {19017}{}{----------------------} {19018}{}{Potatoe} {19019}{}{Tomatoe} {19020}{}{Sycho} {19021}{}{Kalifornia} {19022}{}{To be prepared} {19023}{}{Suttell} {19024}{}{Jackelope-make this the new national mascot (is this } {19025}{}{an American creature?)} {19026}{}{**END-DISK**} # The Project {20000}{}{Memo: The Projects, Quarterly Status Brief} {20001}{}{From: Lt. Col., Dr Charles Curling, U.S. Chemical Corps.} {20002}{}{To: Cabinet} {20003}{}{Subject: Project near reaching full operational status.} {20004}{}{**END-PAR**} {20005}{}{It is my honor, and happy privilege, to report the near} {20006}{}{completion of The Project. After years of work, we've } {20007}{}{managed to isolate the most toxic elements of the F.E.V.} {20008}{}{virus. Some of the only recently decoded information} {20009}{}{that we retrieved from the abandoned military base on the} {20010}{}{mainland has been instrumental in advancing our research.} {20011}{}{**END-PAR**} {20012}{}{We've discovered that the F.E.V. virus was not originally} {20013}{}{designed to be used as an agent for the creation of super-} {20014}{}{soldiers. Initially, it appears, the F.E.V. was } {20015}{}{designed as a virulent toxin. Only later was the F.E.V.} {20016}{}{virus manipulated in an attempt to create super-soldiers.} {20017}{}{**END-PAR**} {20018}{}{By backtracking somewhat in our research, and with the} {20019}{}{help of the additional information from the military } {20020}{}{base's records, we've been able to turn our version of } {20021}{}{the F.E.V. (F.E.V. Curling-13) into a far more toxic } {20022}{}{agent.} {20023}{}{**END-PAR**} {20024}{}{Final tests conducted on the vault-descendant subjects,} {20025}{}{from the village "Arroyo," have shown a survival rate} {20026}{}{of zero-percent, with most deaths occurring within } {20027}{}{one-hour of exposure to a .0001% aerosol solution. By } {20028}{}{contrast, the subjects extracted from Vault 13 tend } {20029}{}{to suffer subdural hemorrhaging and convulsions within } {20030}{}{one-hour of exposure, with death not occurring, on } {20031}{}{average, for another 14.5-hours.} {20032}{}{**END-PAR**} {20033}{}{In either case, the F.E.V.'s toxicity levels are now } {20034}{}{sufficient to insure a "clean-sweep" of all infested } {20035}{}{(i.e. non-Enclave) locales. Current releasable levels } {20036}{}{of F.E.V. Curling-13 show a 95% probability of .00007%} {20037}{}{average saturation. While the consensus of the Chemical} {20038}{}{Corps is that this would be a sufficient level to insure} {20039}{}{the success of the Project, we believe that it is worth} {20040}{}{waiting until we can accumulate enough F.E.V. toxin to} {20041}{}{reach our .0001% saturation and 99.5% extermination } {20042}{}{level goal.} {20043}{}{**END-PAR**} {20044}{}{Current F.E.V. Curling-13, production levels show that} {20045}{}{we'll reach our release goal, of 250,000 gallons, within} {20046}{}{six weeks.} {20047}{}{**END-PAR**} {20048}{}{Congratulations, ladies and gentlemen, our long years of} {20049}{}{work are nearly at an end.} {20050}{}{God bless America.} {20051}{}{**END-DISK**} # Power Plant Operations {21000}{}{Memo: A.E.C., Status Brief} {21001}{}{From: Tom Murray, Chairman, Atomic Energy Commission} {21002}{}{To: Cabinet} {21003}{}{Subject: Danger of overdependence upon central computer } {21004}{}{for all reactor control.} {21005}{}{**END-PAR**} {21006}{}{NOTE to the CABINET: I hate to be a nag by bringing } {21007}{}{this up all the time, but I cannot overemphasize the } {21008}{}{importance of diversifying our Atomic Powerplant's } {21009}{}{control systems. Here's my official report. I think that} {21010}{}{once you read it, you'll understand why we need to have } {21011}{}{a backup system.} {21012}{}{--Tom} {21013}{}{**END-PAR**} {21014}{}{Atomic Energy Reactor Regulator} {21015}{}{------------------------------------------} {21016}{}{Vault-Tec's new Uranium Nuclear Reactor has been working} {21017}{}{to top efficiency so far. With the state of the art } {21018}{}{computer systems that were made specifically for the } {21019}{}{task of regulating the coolant temperature as well as } {21020}{}{many other key functions, we are able to allow the } {21021}{}{reactor to run with minimal supervision.} {21022}{}{**END-PAR**} {21023}{}{The new Synchronic multi-processors that we had built} {21024}{}{into the tri-processor motherboard are able to multitask} {21025}{}{the coolant temperature, the intake of cool sea water,} {21026}{}{the outtake of expended coolant and waste from the } {21027}{}{reactions, and the regulation of the neutron bombardment} {21028}{}{upon the uranium. Without the computer systems, the } {21029}{}{reactor would go out of balance almost immediately, } {21030}{}{causing a chain-reaction bombardment of the uranium } {21031}{}{isotopes. Within two hours, or less, this would result} {21032}{}{in a nuclear explosion equivalent in the 100-kiloton} {21033}{}{range.} {21034}{}{**END-PAR**} {21035}{}{The sum of the main portions of the reactor are placed} {21036}{}{underwater, beneath the station. This arrangement } {21037}{}{allows the ocean's natural temperature to keep the } {21038}{}{exterior cooler. Seawater, from 500 meters, is pumped } {21039}{}{into the coolant chamber. A portion of the cool seawater} {21040}{}{is diverted to the containment unit, where the core and} {21041}{}{control rods are. There, it circulates through the core,} {21042}{}{becoming heated from the nuclear reaction taking place. } {21043}{}{The seawater reaches the boiling point and the resulting} {21044}{}{steam is used to turn the turbine generator to create } {21045}{}{all of our electricity. The steam then condenses and } {21046}{}{returns to a filter tank. The cleansed water is entered} {21047}{}{back into a preparation tank, ready to start the cycle } {21048}{}{all over again.} {21049}{}{**END-PAR**} {21050}{}{Severely radiated water, and miscellaneous toxic } {21051}{}{materials, are pumped out of the station through a } {21052}{}{waste-conduit, terminating one mile to the south. } {21053}{}{Reports from our survey crews state that our effluvia} {21054}{}{drifts down the coast of southern California and Mexico,} {21055}{}{causing irreversible ecological damage. Many of the } {21056}{}{beaches are now saturated with toxic waste, and highly} {21057}{}{radiated sea life. Fortunately, this doesn't effect us.} {21058}{}{**END-PAR**} {21059}{}{In any case, if our reactor is shut down, we do have } {21060}{}{some backup batteries that can be used to power vital } {21061}{}{systems throughout the Enclave until power is restored.} {21062}{}{However, these do not include extraneous and high energy } {21063}{}{items such as forcefields. Also, as a safety precaution,} {21064}{}{certain watertight doors throughout the station, will } {21065}{}{close when power is reduced (to prevent flooding in case } {21066}{}{of an emergency). This will restrict movement through the} {21067}{}{station but movement to the top of the station is still} {21068}{}{possible, through alternate routes.} {21069}{}{**END-PAR**} {21070}{}{The real problem is that if the computer is} {21071}{}{shut down or destroyed, unlikely though both of those } {21072}{}{events may be, the reactor will go critical to the point} {21073}{}{of meltdown within two-hours. We need to install some} {21074}{}{sort of a human-maintained backup system. I know that} {21075}{}{you may think I'm an alarmist for bringing up these } {21076}{}{provisions for an unthinkable event, however it always} {21077}{}{pays to be prepared.} {21078}{}{**END-PAR**} {21079}{}{In the meantime, let's just make sure no one blows up our} {21080}{}{computer (hah, hah).} {21081}{}{**END-PAR**} {21082}{}{Yours, Tom Murray, Chairman, A.E.C.} {21083}{}{**END-DISK**} }} Category:Fallout 2 game files ru:PIPBOY.MSG